


The Green Curtain

by KiaraLee_16



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2000 Liners, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraLee_16/pseuds/KiaraLee_16
Summary: In which Halloween came to visit Seungmin a day earlier.
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

A story in which Hyunjin's escape of a few hours turned into days and Seungmin's earlier Halloween celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

C O M I N G S O O N !


End file.
